Amando en tu Oscuridad
by MARIAANGELZ
Summary: No me arrepiento de haberte conocido. Sentimos como Kagome caía en la oscuridad, esta vez sentiremos lo que había sentido su amado al verla en ese estado. Segunda parte de Un sentimiento entre la Oscuridad.
1. Y aquí comenzamos

Otra vez lo estaba haciendo, otra vez estaba desobedeciendo las órdenes de la razón. Una vez más en este mes.

Pero aunque la razón me reprochaba por mi actitud de inmaduro y no tan elegante, mi alma se sentía tranquila y no tan perturbada desde que empecé a hacer esto.

Doy un gruñido al haber caído tan bajo en este último mes, al haber hecho lo que nunca quise que pasara.

—oh... Buen día Sesshomaru —hablo una voz haciéndome salir de mis pensamientos.

Bajo mi mirada y la encuentro a ella con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿qué te trae por aquí Sesshomaru? —pregunto esa mujer.

— _De verdad había caído tan bajo... —_ pensé frustrado interiormente.

Bajo del árbol y aterrizo a su lado, ella me mira y gira su rostro a un lado, cerrando sus ojos y sonriéndome.

De alguna forma se veía tierna con su comportamiento.

Gruño molesto al tener ese pensamiento y rápidamente lo saco de mi cabeza.

—Nada que te importe Miko... —hable cortante.

—Ara, ara —dijo ella agitando su mano arriba y abajo —si estás buscando a Rin, ella esta con la anciana Kaede, le está enseñando sobre las hierbas medicinales y si buscas a Inuyasha... —de pronto su mirada se oscureció pero rápidamente volvió a sonreír —esta en el árbol sagrado seguro...

La miro fijamente ante su extraño comportamiento.

—umm...

—etto... ¿Pasa algo Sesshomaru? —pregunto nerviosa.

—Estas triste —afirme.

Ella me miró sorprendida y sonrío de lado.

—oh... No es nada que importe... Bueno me tengo que ir... Adiós Sesshomaru —y dio media vuelta para irse a la pradera, ya que entre sus brazos se encontraba una canasta.

Podía sentir, en cada paso que daba, un aura extraña que la rodeaba.

— _¿el tonto de mi hermano la sigue lastimando?_

Giro mi rostro hacia el lugar donde se encontraba ese hanyou y después vuelvo mi mirada hacia la joven miko.

—tsk —doy un suspiro y camino hacia la pequeña humana —miko... —hable, al hacerlo ella se sobresaltó y giro su rostro hacia mí.

—jeje ¿sucede algo?— dijo sonriendo nerviosa.

—mi tonto hermano no te marco como su mujer ¿cierto? —dije seriamente.

Ella paro en seco y abrió sus ojos sorprendida, rápidamente su cara se tornó roja.

— ¡¿q-q-qué?! —tartamudeo.

— ¿qué te sorprende mujer?

Ella bajo la mirada y empezó a frotar sus manos con nerviosismo.

—jeje... Y-yo me tengo que ir...

Giro en sus talones y empezó a caminar hacia la aldea.

—miko —llame, ella se quedó quieta en el lugar— eres una tonta...

Y empecé a caminar hacia el lado contrario de la aldea de humanos.

—Ya lo sé Sesshomaru... —la escucho decir —solo que... Es lo más cercano a la felicidad que tuve...

Giro mi rostro hacia ella y la veo mirando el cielo azul, me quede mirándola fijamente y lentamente empezó a sonreír.

—solo tengo que esperar a que Inuyasha se enamore de mi... Yo lo esperare...

Ella me miró y volvió a sonreír con alegría.

—espero ese momento con muchas ansias...

La miro con sorpresa.

— _ella era la mujer que derrotó a Naraku, ella es la primera mujer humana que conozco que es tan fuerte para mantenerse en pie... Ese sentimiento que llaman 'amor' ¿la hace más débil o más fuerte?_

Hago una mueca ante su acción positiva.

—Haz lo que quieras... —dije neutral y sigo con mi camino.

—hasta luego Sesshomaru —la escucho decir.

— _¿cómo llegue a esto? Ni yo lo sé..._

* * *

Había pasado una semana y empecé a hacerle caso a mi razón, deje de observarla, pero para mí mala suerte, el deseo de volver a verla se hacía muy tedioso haciéndome difícil concentrarme en los pergaminos que tenía frente mío.

Doy un suspiro cansado y apoyo mi codo en el escritorio, posando mi barbilla en la palma de mi mano.

— _¿qué estará haciendo ahora? ¿Estará con ese tonto híbrido? ¿O la abandono una vez más?_

— ¿pensativo? —escucho una voz cerca mío.

Levante mi mirada y me encuentro con la mirada calculadora de una mujer.

— ¿qué quieres? —pregunté cortante.

—tan frío como siempre, ¿acaso no puedo ver a mi hijo? —dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona.

—Si no quieres nada, ahí está la puerta — baje mi mirada hacia esos papeles, tenía que distraerme rápidamente.

— ¿eh? Soy tu madre ¿y así la tratas? —Dio un suspiro — oh entiendo... ¿Quién es la culpable de tus pensamientos?

Paro de leer el papel y levanto lentamente la mirada hacia esa mujer.

— ¿qué insinúas?

—no insinuó nada hijo, solo que quiero saber quién es la joven que está en tu cabeza en estos momentos...

—eso no te importa... Me harías el favor de irte...

Ella hace una mueca y se da la vuelta para caminar hacia la puerta, antes de irse ella dice.

—Si es una humana prepárate para las consecuencias Sesshomaru... —hablo en un tono frío — oh y solo venía para decirte que un individuo robo una llave que mantenía guardada...

— ¿y eso es importante para que yo lo sepa?

—no, pero este individuo hirió a muchos de mis soldados y solo por una llave vieja... Tampoco sé que tiene de importante esa llave, pero solo te aviso de que si escuchas que hay conflictos por tus tierras... Capaz sea ese individuo—y sin más cerró la puerta tras de ella.

—que molestia... —susurré y frunzo el ceño.

* * *

—oh... ¡Hola otra vez Sesshomaru! —Escucho una voz fémina, miro hacia mi costado y veo a esa mujer caminando hacia mí — ¿qué te trae por aquí?

—eres molesta miko... ¿No tienes otra cosa más qué hacer?

—ow —e hizo una mueca infantil —solo quería ver si necesitabas algo... Pero si no me necesitas, adiós —giro en sus talones y empezó a caminar hacia el lado contrario del río.

La veo irse y una extraña necesidad de seguirla se hace presente, aprieto mi mano y camino hacia ella.

— ¿ahora me seguirás? —pregunto ella, mirando hacia arriba.

La miro fijamente.

—No me subestimes humana —le espete cortante.

—ok, ok... —y sonrío otra vez, como una niña pequeña.

Quedamos en silencio pero no me sentía incómodo o un sentimiento desagradable, solo me sentía tranquilo, solo tranquilo.

— _¿será una bruja y no estoy enterado?_

— ¿y cómo va todo con tus tierras? ¿Alguien que quiera desafiarte? —pregunto después de unos minutos caminando a la par.

—Sí, hay alguien...—dije neutro, ella levanto su mirada hacia mí y me miró con curiosidad.

— ¿quién te enfrentaría? Debe ser muy temerario...

—si...

— ¿lo conozco?

—perfectamente...

— ¡oh! ¿Quién es? —pregunto con una sonrisa en sus ojos.

—una miko imprudente que no trata con respeto a sus superiores... —respondí serio.

Ella dejo de caminar y me miró sorprendida, me apunto con su dedo índice.

—hey... Yo no soy temeraria... —levanto una ceja, ella se ríe nerviosa y se encoge de hombros —tal vez un poco... Si quieres te llamo amo, como Jaken... ¿O Sesshomaru-sama?

Gruño ante sus palabras y paro en seco, ella camina unos pasos más y se detiene, gira su rostro hacia mí y vuelve a sonreír.

—me quedo con sólo Sesshomaru capaz en el futuro te llame de otra forma pero por ahora solo te llamaré así ¿ne? —y volvió a caminar.

Yo quede estático en el lugar.

—Humana tonta —susurro para mí mismo y sigo su camino.

* * *

Últimamente ella se encontraba triste, no le dije nada pero me causaba curiosidad su estado de ánimo. En nuestro paseos hacia el río o el bosque, ella tenía una mueca hasta que me canse y le pregunte ante su estado.

— ¿cuál es el problema miko? —ella paro en seco y me vio directamente los ojos, ella suspiro y bajo la mirada.

—he tenido una mala noche...

— ¿mala? ¿Ese híbrido?

Ella negó y se frotó la cien.

—un sueño...— susurró y volvió a caminar.

— ¿qué sueño?

—Oh andas de curioso —se río y giro su rostro hacia mí.

—miko... —murmuré en un tono amenazante.

—una silueta, una risa, sangre y dolor... —giro su rostro hacia mí una vez más y sus ojos se volvieron brillosos, segundos después unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos— lo siento —y rápidamente se secó las gotas salinas.

Ella dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia su destino, yo me quede quieto en el lugar, viendo como ella se alejaba de mí. Algo extraño apareció en mi pecho, un sentimiento de ahogo. No lo entendí pero la seguí de cerca.

—no deberías preocuparte, son solo sueños nada más... No hay de qué preocuparse —había salido de mi boca pero ya era tarde para retractarme.

Ella giro su rostro hacia mí con sus ojos en par, después me dio una gran sonrisa de las suyas.

—tienes razón Sesshomaru, son solos sueños y no debería de preocuparme por cosas como esas... Gracias...

—No agradezca miko... —ella negó y volvió su mirada hacia el frente.

—te agradeceré hasta que me muera...

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **Bien decidí escribir los pensamientos de Sesshomaru... Para seguir esta lectura primero leer "un sentimiento entre la Oscuridad" nos vemos pronto y byebye**_

 _ **MARIAANGELZ**_


	2. Confusión mental

Trato de que mi mente se centre en ese pergamino pero las últimas palabras de ella en ese día estaban en mi mente.

— _¿hasta la muerte? ¿Hasta que su vida termine? La vida humana_

Aprieto los puños inconscientemente, sus palabras no me gustaban del todo. Alejo los pergaminos de mi vista y me levanto del asiento, camino hacia el balcón para ver el paisaje de mis tierras.

—Señor —escucho alguien atrás mío.

— ¿sucede algo? —pregunto con mi tono habitual.

—un individuo no identificado se metió en sus tierras y asesino a dos soldados que vigilaban el lugar...

Me giro hacia él y frunzo el ceño.

—Si lo encuentran, acaben con él... —ordeno, éste asiente y sale de la habitación.

— _¿qué individuo? ¿El mismo que mi madre nombró?_

Un sentimiento amargo apareció en mi garganta, algo no concuerda aquí. Segundos después la imagen de ella sonriendo se me aparece en el mente, rápidamente ese sentimiento se volvió en una opresión.

— _espero que ese 'individuo' no se acerque a ella..._

* * *

A la semana siguiente había ido a visitar la aldea de ese híbrido, pero claramente no era para verle. Al llegar salto hacia el mismo árbol que utilizo para vigilar los alrededores y al ya estar recostado en este, empiezo a sentir las presencias de los alrededores. Cerrando mis párpados empiezo a sentir las presencias.

Nada. No había nada.

Abro los ojos al no sentirla, ella tenía una presencia dominante en el lugar, pero no había nada de ella. Ni su olor, ni su presencia. Miro a los alrededores pero solo estaban esos humanos con sus actividades usuales. Bajo del árbol y vuelvo por mis pasos, si no estaba ella no tenía nada para estar en este lugar, excepto la niña pero ella últimamente ayudaba a esa anciana.

Empiezo mi caminar pero me detengo al escuchar unas voces.

— ¿todavía no volvió ella? —por su tono se trataba de un niño.

—No Shippo-kun... No te preocupes ella volverá... El señor Inuyasha y el monje Miroku fueron a buscarla... —esa voz era la de la pequeña niña humana.

— _¿de quién estarán hablando?_

Sigo caminando pero me detengo al escuchar su nombre.

—Pero Kagome no ha vuelto desde hace una semana... —habló el niño.

Mis pies me llevaron hasta ahí y veo al pequeño zorro y Rin, esta al verme se acerca feliz hacia mí.

—Señor Sesshomaru gusto en verlo —dijo la niña con su voz animada.

Asiento y miro hacia el zorro, este se pone nervioso ante mi mirada.

—bueno será mejor irme —y sin más se marchó del lugar.

—Rin —llame.

— ¿si Señor Sesshomaru? —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

— ¿dónde está la miko?

Ella me miró sorprendida y después bajo la mirada.

—Es mi culpa Señor Sesshomaru —la miro interrogante —ambas fuimos a buscar plantas a otro lugar más alejado que el que siempre vamos... Pero en el trayecto nos encontramos con un hombre extraño... Tenía sangre en las manos... Y-yo qu-quería irme y eso llamo la atención de ese hombre... Él había dicho algo que no entendí y empezó a correr hacia nosotras... La señorita Kagome me ordenó correr hacia la aldea, yo no podía moverme Señor Sesshomaru, en serio, me era imposible... Tenía mucho miedo... —sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas —ella lo atacó con sus flechas, protegiéndome de ese hombre... Pero en un descuido ella... Él... Él tomo su brazo y todo se volvió oscuro... Desperté en la cabaña de la señora Kaede... No recuerdo que paso, y el Señor Inuyasha no la encontró por ningún lado...

No sabía cómo sentirme en estos momentos, lo primero y principal era que quería matar a ese tipo por haber atacado a la niña pero por el otro lado estaba la desaparición de la miko, quería saber que le hizo y dónde está ahora ella.

— _¿individuo? ¿Sangre? Creo que podría saber de quien se trate, puede ser el que mató a dos de mis soldados... Hace una semana sino me equivoco... Todo concuerda..._

—Rin... No llores... Ella volverá... —la niña me mira fijamente y después me sonríe.

—Si Señor Sesshomaru, ella siempre vuelve... —y empezó a correr de un lado a otro.

Asiento levemente y miro hacia el bosque.

 _—no es normal que alguien desaparezca por una semana sin rastros de su presencia..._

* * *

No entendí lo que había pasado pero justamente en este momento me encontraba en el lugar donde Rin me dijo que había desaparecido la miko. Me molesto al estar en estos momentos tratando de buscar algo de ella.

Sigo caminando y mis oídos escuchan una rama romperse, miro hacia ese lugar y algo me decía que vaya por ese sitio. Camino hacia ese lugar y huelo un horrible olor a muerte, sangre. Al llegar me encuentro con alguien de espaldas, sus manos estaban llenas de sangre seca. Giró su rostro y mostró unos dientes afilados, rápidamente desapareció. Al desaparecer éste veo una escena desagradable, el cuerpo de un soldado, muerto. Aprieto los dientes al pensar que ese tipo había matado a otro de mis guardias. Me acerco a éste y veo que su pecho tenía un agujero, frunzo el ceño y giro mi rostro al sentir algo a unos metros de mí.

Camino hacia ahí y veo algo parecido a una pequeña tina, me acerco a éste y quedo sorprendido por lo que había adentro.

El cuerpo de la pequeña miko se encontraba acostado en ese pequeño lugar, una de sus mejillas tenía huellas de sangre. Me arrodillo frente a ella y toco su cuello, seguía viva.

Siento como su cuerpo se movía un poco y lentamente abría sus ojos.

— ¿Sesshomaru?—susurró ella confundida — ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde estoy?—bajó su mirada hacia abajo — ¿y en qué estoy acostada?

—miko calla... —ella ladeo su rostro a un lado —¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Ella cerró sus ojos y los volvió a abrir.

—Estaba con Rin caminando hacia el lugar donde íbamos a recoger plantas...

— ¿nada más?

Ella niega.

— ¿Por? ¿Ha pasado algo?

La miro fijamente y niego.

—vamos...

Ella asiente y cuando se iba a levantar algo falla y cae hacia atrás, antes de que se golpeará la tome de la cintura.

—jeje gracias... Por un momento no sentí mis piernas... Lo siento por las molestias —ella susurra, la miro fijamente y ella empieza a ponerse nerviosa.

Con mi otro brazo tomo sus piernas y la levanto en forma de princesa. Ella da un pequeño sobresalto.

—n-no hace falta que hagas eso —murmuró esta con nerviosismo.

—me retrasaras —dije con seriedad y empecé a caminar hacia el lugar donde había venido pero recuerdo al soldado y rápidamente cambio mi rumbo.

— ¿sucede algo? —pregunto ella viendo mi acción.

—Es más rápido por aquí... —respondí mirando hacia adelante.

—oh... Ok —murmuró y seguimos nuestro camino en silencio.

Ella no dijo nada solo cerró sus ojos y dio un suspiro. Cuando llegamos nos recibieron esos humanos amigos de la miko. Baje a la miko y segundos después llego Rin, para correr a abrazarla, ella correspondió su abrazo un poco confundida.

—Lo siento mucho señorita Kagome... —había dicho ella.

— ¿por qué te disculpas? —preguntó confundida.

Antes de que dijera algo, di un paso hacia adelante.

— Rin—llame, ella giro su rostro hacia mí.

— ¿si señor Sesshomaru?

—acompáñame...

Ella asintió y me siguió hasta internarnos en el bosque, ella me miró esperando a que hable.

—la miko no recuerda nada... Solo hasta sabe que estaban caminando hacia la pradera... No sabe nada... Y no digas nada... —ella me miró sorprendida.

—hai señor Sesshomaru... No diré nada que le haga mal —asiento y volvemos.

Cuando llegamos hacia su lado vemos como el híbrido la tenía agarrada de los hombros, moviéndola de un lado a otro.

— ¿qué pasó Kagome? ¿Quién fue? ¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó rápidamente.

—etto... No sé... —susurró nerviosa —no sé de qué me hablas Inuyasha...

Él se separó de ella y me miró a mí.

—maldito bastardo ¿qué le has hecho? —grito hacia mi persona, rápidamente corrió hacia mi.

Pero antes de que me tocara el cuerpo de la miko se interpuso.

—Basta Inuyasha... No quiero ninguna pelea —habló la joven.

—pero él... —no lo dejo terminar.

—pero él nada... Ya deja de comportarte como un niño... Primero me tienen que decir qué está pasando aquí, que no entiendo nada...

— ¿recuerdas qué pasó? —pregunto alguien que se estaba acercando.

—Miroku... ¿De qué hablas? —susurro la joven confundida.

Él suspira y asiente.

—no te preocupes, solo es que antes de que fueras a buscar las plantas medicinales, te perdiste al parecer... Me alegro mucho que el joven Sesshomaru te haya encontrado...

—Yo...yo no recuerdo nada... —murmuró la chica y antes de decir algo ella cayó desmayada, pero antes de que cayera al suelo, la tome con uno de mis brazos.

—Será mejor llevarla a la cabaña de la señora Kaede —habló la pequeña, asiento y antes de cargarla una vez más, se interpone el híbrido.

—yo lo hago —dijo bruscamente y tomo a la sacerdotisa en sus brazos.

— _¿ahora te preocupas por ella? Híbrido idiota..._

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos pronto y byebye_**

 ** _MARIAANGELZ._**


	3. No lo entiendo

Después de esos acontecimientos me fui de la aldea al castillo, para informar la muerte de otro de mis guardias. Al llegar tenia razón, ese guardia era de los míos y ese individuo lo asesino.

Todavía no sacaba una conclusión para saber el por qué se llevó a la miko por una semana, y no la mato como a mis guardias. El recuerdo de su rostro con rastros de sangre me hizo pensar que la acarició mientras dormía.

Miro el paisaje de la ventana y frunzo el ceño.

— _¿qué me está pasando?_ —me pregunto a mi mismo — _todo lo que pienso es en esa mujer ¿por qué? Alguien tan insignificante como ella no tiene que estar en mi pensamientos, pero..._ —un recuerdo de esa mujer sonriéndome aparece en mi mente — _... Maldición..._

Golpeo el marco de la ventana con fuerza.

 _—¿por qué ella y no una youkai?_

Ooooooooooooooooo

Me había decidido no dirigirle la palabra a esa miko y fue así como deje de frecuentar la aldea, pero en mi pecho sentía un mal presentimiento.

Dos semanas después me entere de que demonios rodeaban las aldeas, específicamente en la aldea de esa mujer. Ese mal presentimiento se hizo más fuerte.

No le había dado vueltas al asunto y me dirigí ahí, sin que la razón me detenga. Al llegar todo estaba tranquilo y no sentía las presencias de demonios en el lugar.

— _¿acaso el híbrido ya se encargó de ellos?_

Mi vista se posa en tres personas, una de ellas la culpable de mi guerra entre la razón y el instinto. Ella se encontraba acompañada por Rin y el zorro, me iba a ir antes de que ella me viera pero su voz llego a mis oídos.

—¡Sesshomaru! Buenas tardes —dijo ella, levantando su brazo y moviéndolo de un lado a otro.

— _¿no puede ser más escandalosa?_

Ella corrió hacia mi y un pensamiento apareció sin mi consentimiento.

— _se ve hermosa... Maldición ¿qué rayos estoy pensando?_

Llego a mi lado y me sonrió, como esas sonrisas que me regala cada vez que me ve.

—me alegra volver a verte Sesshomaru... ¿Qué hacías por aquí? —pregunta y yo doy media vuelta para seguir mi camino —¿pasó algo? ¿Ya te vas?

No dije nada, me había dicho que no la volvería a ver.

—si no hablas no sabré que pasa por tu cabeza... ¿Ya volviste a ser como antes?

Me detengo en seco y dirijo una mirada fruncida hacia ella, ésta solo me sonrió.

—entonces ¿por...? —ella quedo callada y su respiración se volvió entrecortada.

—miko —llamé, pero esta veía atrás mio, giro mi rostro para ver de que se trataba pero no había nada, vuelvo mi mirada hacia ella y la veo caer hacia atrás.

La tomo de la cintura y zarandeo su hombro para tratar de despertarla. Veo que ella hace una mueca de dolor y su respiración vuelve a la normalidad. Sin ser consciente paso mi dedo índice por el contorno de su rostro, ella da un suspiro y sus facciones se relajan, rápidamente alejo mi mano de ella.

Vuelvo mi mirada hacia atrás por curiosidad y abro los ojos sorprendido, se trataba de ese hombre que había atacado a mis guardias y secuestrado a la miko. Éste vuelve a sonreír y baja su mirada hacia el cuerpo que se encontraba en mis brazos, inconscientemente la atraigo hacia mi y su sonrisa se hace más grande.

—mía —y sin más desapareció de mi vista.

Frunzo el ceño y dirijo mi mirada hacia la joven, y mi mano se acerca a su rostro pero se detiene a escasos centímetros de estos, con fuerza aprieto mi puño.

— _¿qué estoy haciendo? ¿por qué actuó así?_

La levanto con ambos brazos y la llevo a otro lugar que no sea la aldea, la recuesto en el suelo, apoyando la mitad de su cuerpo en el tronco de un árbol. La miro fijo y acomodo un mechón de su cabello oscuro atrás de su oreja.

— _su olor nunca cambio... El aroma a frambuesa con chocolate de por medio..._

Me gruño a mi mismo al pensar en su olor y me levanto de mi rodilla, giro mi cuerpo para volver pero la sonrisa de ella aparece y instantes después es reemplazado por la sonrisa siniestra de ese individuo.

Giro mi rostro hacia ella y aprieto los nudillos.

— _si la dejo sola, es seguro que ella volverá a caer en sus manos... Pero si me quedo no podré dejar de pensar en ella..._

La miro por unos segundos y doy un suspiro, camino hacia el árbol más cercano y me recuesto en sus raíces, mi mirada se fija en ella y lentamente cierro mis ojos, sin darme cuenta algo me obligó a dormirme.

Un suave golpe en mi cabeza hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe y mirara hacia arriba, lo primero que vi fueron sus ojos achocolatados y su sonrisa.

—que al fin despiertas... No se cuanto estuvimos dormidos pero ya es de noche...

La miro fijamente y me doy cuenta que una de sus manos se encontraba sobre mi cabeza, ella balancea su cabeza a un lado y cierra sus ojos sonriendo.

—espero que no te haya molestado despertarte así —dijo ella y se alejo de mi.

Me levanto del árbol y miro hacia el cielo, y supe que era verdad, ya era de noche. Giro mi rostro hacia ella y esta solo me sonrió y me guiño un ojo, yo le mire sorprendido.

—al parecer no ha descansado tan bien y se quedó dormido profundamente...

— _tienes razón miko, y todo es tu culpa..._

Vuelvo mi mirada al cielo.

—¿volverá? ¿O se irá? —preguntó de pronto, la miro fijamente y empiezo a caminar hacia el bosque.

—deberías de volver —dije.

—bueno, nos vemos pronto Sesshomaru —dijo ella y la escucho irse.

— _nos vemos humana..._

 _Ooooooooo_

Ya estaba un poco harto de mi deplorable situación, cuando había una noticia sobre ese asesino siempre de ese pensamiento pasaba a pensar en ella, si se encontraba bien o qué estaba haciendo. Me estaba volviendo un demente por culpa de esa mujer.

Golpeó con frustración la mesa y con un pensamiento en mente, camine hacia la aldea de ese híbrido.

" _debo saber qué está pasando conmigo, y lo mejor sería hablarlo con ella"_

 **Ooooooooooooo**

La encontré en el bosque, cerca del árbol sagrado, me acerco despacio ocultando mi presencia, lo primero que veo es al híbrido y atrás de él se encontraba esa mujer.

—¿todavía la amas? —escuché que le preguntaba.

Inuyasha giro para verle pero rápidamente desvío su mirada.

—que cosas dices Kagome... Yo no extraño a Kikyo, sabes que te amo a ti... —mintió, porque sabía que mentía, porque si el la quisiera no se iría de su lado.

— _pero que rayos estoy pensando..._

El menor se acercó a ella y levanto su mano hacia ella, para al parecer acariciarle, pero la mujer se negó.

—mientes Inuyasha... Y déjame decirte una cosa, tú no sabes mentir... —dijo firme y sin más dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el lado contrario de la aldea.

—¡espera Kagome!

—no te me acerques Inuyasha... Abajo— sonreí al verlo tirado en el suelo.

—¡¡Kagome!!

Lentamente empecé a caminar hacia ella y veo como empieza a tomar el agua del río con una vasija. Ella se queda en el lugar y yo la veo de cerca, no se dio cuenta de mi presencia ya que al parecer se encontraba metida en sus pensamientos.

— _me gustaría que sus pensamientos sean de mi... Maldición otra vez con eso... Parece un desperdicio lo que está haciendo el híbrido de mi hermano... Eligiendo una muerta cuando tenía a una bella mujer frente suyo y que estaba enamorado de él..._ —abro los ojos al enterarme de algo — _¿acaso siento algo por esa humana? ¿Acaso es ese el problema? Pero, ¿cómo empezó todo? Yo solo la observaba de lejos porque me intrigaba su forma de ser... ¿Con eso solo te puedes enamorar?, es imposible... Yo no puedo enamorarme o sentir afecto por una humana, la humana de mi hermano... Aunque no está marcada... Maldición, otra vez pensando en eso..._

La veo levantarse del suelo y gira su rostro hacia adonde me encontraba, al ver esto empecé a caminar hacia ella lentamente, su rostro se encontraba sorprendido. No me esperaba.

—buen día Sesshomaru —saludó con esa sonrisa que me hacia cosquilleos en el pecho.

Asiento a su saludo, ella siguió hablando.

—Rin está jugando con Shippo en la aldea, él volvió de su entrenamiento y quiso mostrarles sus trucos nuevos a ella...

—miko —la corte, ella ladeó su rostro haciendo que su apariencia se tierna.

— _cállate y centrate, debo preguntarle sobre lo que me está pasando... Espero que no sea eso que los humanos llaman amor..._

—¿sucede algo Sesshomaru? —preguntó ella.

La veo fijamente pero empecé a dudar, irónico, yo el youkai más poderoso dudando de sus palabras.

— _¿será buen momento?_

Giro mi cuerpo hacia el sendero que llevaba a la aldea humana.

—en los últimos días hay demonios rondando el lugar, será mejor que se mantenga al cuidado... —dije sin más, no pude hacerle una simple pregunta.

 _—siento que enserio caí bajo..._

 ** _Continuará._**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado, desde aquí empieza la historia, con la perspectiva de Sesshomaru... Nos vemos pronto y Byebye..._** ( _cuando me imagino a Sesshomaru agarrando sus cabellos por frustración jajaja y cuando te das cuenta que estos lindos momentos acabarán u.u")_

 ** _MARIAANGELZ._**


End file.
